Melodías perfectas
by MiloLM
Summary: Las recuerda perfectamente bien; son las preciosas y perfectas melodías que su madre cantaba.


**Título:** Melodías perfectas.

 **Personajes:** Isabella, Ray, (Mención) Leslie.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, casi románticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Angst, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1215

 **Notas:** Estoy llorando mientras escucho el Ending, no mamen.

 _ **AVISO DE SPOILER;**_ Esto está ubicado en los capítulos del manga, que todavía no ha mostrado en el anime —pero que posiblemente mostrará luego ya que estamos en ese arco—.

* * *

 **Summary:** Las recuerda perfectamente bien; son las preciosas y perfectas melodías que su madre cantaba.

* * *

 _ **Melodías perfectas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De pequeño Ray lo recuerda todo. Sabe lo que es ya, a sus prontos cuatro años, y en qué posición se encuentra —es comida de monstruos, y ya, no importa—. No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero prefiere, por el momento, no centrarse solamente en eso. No le importa, de todas maneras. No tiene algo a lo que aferrarse.

Hasta que los conoce a ellos —a Emma cabezadura y Norman sabelotodo— y se vuelven amigos. Y quiere protegerlos, quiere cuidarlos. Los quiere, los ama aunque odie tener eso en cuenta. Así que decide que debe salir de allí, de esa asquerosa granja, con ellos, claro.

Pero antes de empezar a idear un plan a sus cinco años, quiere empezar con su meta de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca. Debe empezar ya, el tiempo corre, y quizás los libros le ayuden. Gana y gana.

Así que se aparta del resto y va cerca de las puertas que guían al ganado al matadero, y toma asiento debajo de uno de los bellos árboles. Así, con libro abierto y en mano, decide empezar. Y mientras las letras captan su mente, su boca deja salir aquella melodía que se sabe de memoria, de principio a fin, gracias a ella.

Y de repente oye unos pasos acercarse. Gira la cabeza, y la ve. Mamá no está sonriendo como habitualmente, sino que tiene una severa curiosidad plantada en sus bellos ojos de amatista, dirigida únicamente sobre Ray.

—Ray, ¿de dónde aprendiste esa canción?

El niño sonríe, entre una mezcla de pena y tristeza. Isabella entonces se da cuenta de lo que sucede y el espanto recorre su cara.

( _Espanto, quizás, porque ahora sabe que a ese niño no podrá darle el mundo de ensueño que merece antes de ser llevado ante las garras de la muerte por sus manos ya manchadas de sangre de anteriores retoños inocentes._ )

Entonces Ray se da cuenta también, pero no borra su sonrisa en ningún momento. Se echaría a llorar, si es que fuese otro chiquillo normal, pero no puede. Lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es preguntar algo;

—Mamá… ¿Por qué me dejaste nacer?

El semblante de su madre no se muestra como siempre. No está sonriendo ni un poco, no hay alegría falsa en sus bellos ojos, su porte está bajo. Sus defensas enteras están a la deriva y cualquier cosa podría pasar ahora que está vulnerable.

Empero eso no dura ni dos segundos, y luego ya está con la cabeza en alto y una mirada severa hacia Ray— hacia el niño que le ha descubierto la fachada de madre perfecta y roto su mundo falso.

Es sorprendente, lo admite. No esperaba algo así, por lo que gratamente acepta su nuevo reto y vuelve a sonreír, pero no hay amor ilusorio en su sonrisa esta vez.

—Porque era necesario.

La sonrisa del niño se borra, y sus labios se convierten en su habitual mueca de desinterés constante a todo lo que suceda a su alrededor —e Isabella al fin sabe la razón de ello—. Aparta la mirada de la mujer, y la vuelve a su libro.

—Me di cuenta sobre el secreto… de esta casa —murmura, cansado. Isabella no se mueve ni un poco, también está indiferente. Así que él levanta la cabeza a verle otra vez—. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Matarme?

Ha sonado tan frío que diría que no le dolió (pero es mentira, hablar sobre la muerte sin sentir es pura mentira). Y Ray espera la respuesta, espera algo, quizás una sonrisa más grande al dar en el blanco y ahorrarse las molestias de causar escándalo— o quizás algo reconfortante y una mentira piadosa— o algo, lo que sea.

Isabella no contesta en ningún momento.

Ray sabe que es una buena oportunidad.

—Tengo una corazonada sobre nuestra orden de deportación —continúa entonces, sabiendo perfectamente lo que piensa ella—. Tiene que ver con nuestro puntaje, ¿verdad?

Mamá no hace ningún gesto. Ha dado en el blanco otra vez.

—Mamá, yo… —el llamarla así hace que sienta ácido en la garganta, de alguna dolorosa forma inexistente—, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Sorpresa de nuevo, y entonces—

Ahí está la sonrisa. Una llena de satisfacción. Ya está hecho, ya están las reglas del juego, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Pero hay algo de lo que tiene curiosidad, sólo un poco.

—Tú cantabas siempre esa melodía —vuelve a soltar sus palabras. La mujer se queda un momento más cerca, y su expresión helada ha regresado. Pero no le tiene miedo, no hay por qué—. ¿Es acaso muy importante para ti?

Isabella sonríe de nuevo, y ríe suavemente. No la ha escuchado reír así nunca empero no es como si le llamase del todo la atención. Ya ha sido descubierta y es más que obvio que cerca suyo ya no tendrá que seguir actuando tan hermosamente.

—Esa perfecta melodía lo es todo para mí.

Impresionante el hecho de que le haya compartido ese dato siendo que era algo tan personal, como el recuerdo más preciado de una infancia ficticia donde tenía sueños dulces y un corazón latiendo junto a otro. Al niño le da más curiosidad, quiere saber, quiere saciar un poco lo único que por momentos podrá mantener.

—¿Tú la compusiste?

—No. No sería capaz de crear algo tan hermoso —es como un pinchazo de odio hacia ambos, hacia sus existencias hechas polvo en un planeta partido a la mitad y hecho infierno. Patético, piensan, pero no les importa. Isabella sigue sonriendo y Ray escuchando—. La hizo alguien muy especial.

El retoño ya no pregunta, y vuelve a su libro.

—Deberías volver, Emma podría estar herida.

—¿Y dejarte solo, Ray?

—No voy a escapar —ríe secamente, mirándole de soslayo. Hay tanta maldad en un solo cuerpo que es increíble—. Puedes seguir fingiendo, yo ya sé mi lugar.

Isabella asiente suavemente, y dándose vuelta, reitera sus pasos en dirección al fingido orfanato de risas y amor simulado con crueldad hecha máscara. Están vacíos.

Y él sigue cantando la melodía en tanto su madre le escucha, alejándose cada vez más. No le importa, no. No le molesta el hecho de que Ray siga cantando esas melodías tan perfectas. Se las merece, después de todo. Y también es su culpa.

No hay nada más que hacer.

( _Y en el fondo desea que Leslie siga ayudando sólo un poco más a otra persona._ )

* * *

 _fin._


End file.
